Ethan Taylor
Ethan Taylor is a main character in QIA. He is a former Agent in the London Field Team, and is currently wanted for treason. Biography Early Life Ethan went to Imperial College in London, then joined the Technology Program with MI5, before then training at the Academy and subsequently joining the QIA. ("Revelations") QIA Karachi Mission In present-day June 2017, Ethan accompanied Captain Chris Darby to Karachi, where he was complicit in the murder of Ansar Jilani; this was later justified by Director Brent Hall in stopping the Reclaimers from getting their hands on his Pariah research. Nonetheless, Ethan was horrified by this outcome and tried to quit, but Hall refused his resignation. ("Revelations") Prague Mission In spite of the events in Karachi, it soon transpired that Sağlık Pharmaceuticals had somehow obtained Jilani's research anyway. In present-day October 2017, Ethan and Miranda Davenport went on a mission to destroy this evidence, potentially at the cost of the life of their contact, Tomáš Horak, which only further compounded Ethan's guilt and doubts. ("Revelations") Patrick Kearney Again working with Miranda, Ethan was forced to aid in the blackmailing of Patrick Kearney. Although he didn't know it at the time, the purpose of this was to later allow Kearney an attempt at revenge on his ex-girlfriend, Sarah Cunnington. ("Tom", "Revelations") Sarah Cunnington In August 2019, Ethan was tasked by Hall to pick up a dossier of information on a woman named Sarah Cunnington, whom Hall intended on recruiting. On Hall's orders, Ethan then sprinkled data into the Eye's feed, in order to make it seem as though the idea to recruit Sarah had come from Geneva, rather than from Hall. Hall later also ordered Ethan to befriend Sarah, in order to make her more inclined to accept the job. What Ethan didn't bank on, though, was falling in love with her. ("Revelations") Berlin Mission (see main article: Berlin 1933 Mission) During the Berlin mission, it was Ethan, acting under Hall's orders, who allowed Jacob Dorody to escape his captivity. However, Dorody briefly took Ethan hostage and knocked him unconscious. When Ethan came to, Dorody was gone and Captain Chris Darby was dead; however, his main concern was Sarah's welfare. ("Berlin", "Revelations") Glasgow Mission (see main article: Glasgow 2017/2019 Mission) While returning from a present-day mission to Glasgow to turn Reclaimer collaborator Donald MacKenzie with Agent Hafiz, their car was ambushed by an unknown assailant. MacKenzie was shot and killed. Agent Hafiz was severely injured, but Ethan escaped relatively unscathed. This did not go unnoticed, however, and he later came under suspicion from Director Hall, who required him to remain in isolation from the rest of the team during the Auxerre mission and the subsequent recruitment of Enora Gallou, while he underwent questioning. ("Glasgow", "Paris") In fact, Hall had kept Ethan back so that he and Miranda could attempt to convince Abbie Farley, Owen Farley's sister, to leave her home and sever all ties with her family and friends. Abbie refused, and Ethan later learned that she had been murdered. ("Revelations") Ethan was later subjected to intense questioning by visiting Vice-President Erik Draper, who tried to get him to admit to what he had been doing for Hall. However, Draper also seemed sympathetic, and told Ethan that he would always be reachable should Ethan need him. ("Mary", "Revelations") Moorfields Mission (see main article: Moorfields 1811 Mission) Ethan posed as a doctor in order to arrange the processing and admission of Sarah, posing as a patient in order to infiltrate Bethlem Hospital. He later returned, along with Tom (also posing as a doctor), and both threatened and then assaulted Philip Walker, the hospital's steward, in order to obtain information on Sarah's whereabouts. Finding her at the mercy of the sadistic apothecary, James Crick, he was able to rescue her with the help of Miss Fletcher, and bring her back to 2019, where he stayed with her during her initial recovery in the hospital. ("Mary", "Elizabeth", "Bedlam"). Geneva While escorting Sarah to her summoned meeting in Geneva, Hall tasked Ethan with a secret mission: to plant a device in the Cortex at CERN that would provide the Director with a means of bypassing the Eye Interface and accessing the Eye directly himself. Through manipulation of Ashna Gupta and Emil Salastas, Ethan was able to accomplish this mission ("Geneva"). He later revealed to Sarah that he had actually also installed a filter, allowing himself access as well ("Enora"). Cornwall While on the Cornwall 2019 Mission, Ethan and Sarah were gassed and locked up in a basement by Aleksander Volkov, who threatened to kill Ethan unless Sarah Jumped, live on the internet. Ethan convinced her to not give in to Volkov's demands, even though it would mean his death, and they kissed. With just seconds to go, thanks mainly to Captain Hamilton, Hafiz managed to break down the door and rescue them, while Volkov got away. ("Cornwall") Ethan later admitted to Sarah that this had all been set up by Hall, who was trying to push Sarah into developing her abiltiies as a Natural. ("Revelations") Paris Mission While on the Paris mission, Ethan and Sarah went on their first date together, which Hafiz helped to organise - in fact, the only thing that Ethan really arranged was tickets to the opera. However, as it turned out, this was only so he could meet Miranda there and receive an as-yet unrevealed item. ("Enora", "Revelations") Christmas Eve Having grown tired of Etthan's unpredictability and the fact that he had grown too close to Sarah, as well as the fact that he wanted Sarah's powers as a Natural to develop more rapidly, Hall blackmailed Ethan into dumping Sarah on Christmas Eve by pretending he had a girlfriend, which broke her heart, yet had Hall's intended consequence of causing her to Jump by herself for the very first time. ("Ethan", "Revelations"). After his relationship with Sarah broke down on Christmas Eve, Ethan put in a transfer request to leave the Field Team; however, Hall denied this. ("Dubai") New Philadelphia After the mission to Jump into the future, with Jacob Dorody, was proposed, Ethan and Tom were tasked with coming up with a means of retaining Dorody as a prisoner. The device they constructed would force Dorody to Jump back to 2020 should he fail to maintain close proximity to a paired device, which Ethan deliberately wore, as he had sabotaged the devices. While he claimed that they had a non-interference insurance policy built in, meaning that if Dorody tried to remove it or tamper with it in any way he would be forced back to 2020, this mechanism failed thanks to Ethan's sabotage. As a result of Hall's blackmailing, Ethan had been forced to go to these lengths in order to frame Tom Burt as the mole. Dorody escaped, causing Ethan considerable injury and rendering him unconscious; however, this had all been part of his plan. ("Dorody", "Revelations") Mole Following the events in New Philadelphia, Ethan was briefly hospitalised, where he was visited by both his girlfriend Kate Lewis, and by Sarah, with whom he began reconciling his relationship. However, the next morning he was taken hostage by Patrick Kearney, who took him to Sarah's flat and tried to kill them both. After accidentally shooting Drew Glenn instead, Patrick fled, while Sarah made a Jump to discover who the mole in the Hub was. While she was gone, Ethan drove to the Hub, arriving just as Sarah Jumped there to confront him, having learned that he in fact is the mole. Ethan, holding Cian at gunpoint, made his own Jump, but before he did he scrambled the logs, meaning that his whereabouts would be untraceable ("Tom"). Ethan was later officially classed as a quantum terrorist ("Luxembourg"). Post-QIA Ethan appears to be working with Jack Harringer to find Jarrad Foley, for an unspecified employer ("Sides"). As part of this objective, he somehow followed Miranda to 2011, where she had been tasked with murdering Foley, and seduced and slept with her in order to prevent her from doing so. ("Rupa") After Miranda was severely beaten by Marcus Anderson, she called Ethan, who came immediately and took care of her for a couple of days. However, as soon as Miranda told him that Sarah was pregnant, he left her. ("Rome") The Circle In late April 2020, Erik Draper sent Ethan to infiltrate the mysterious organisation known as The Circle ("Unnatural"). Soon after, he made contact with Nate Cotter, who - in spite of knowing (though slightly misunderstanding) his real identity and past, welcomed him into his group ("Witchfinder"). His first mission with the Circle involved participating in an ontological paradox experiment, which bizarrely coincided with his former colleagues' mission in Sicily ("Hall"). Ethan's cover was almost blown after he was confronted by Nick, who had discovered the truth about him. However, Nate calmed Nick down, and ordered him to allow Ethan's story to remain intact for the others, on the promise that any betrayal would result in a painful death for Sarah ("Change"). The Circle's next mission was to New York, where Ethan was captured by the Washington Field Team and interrogated by Josh Hannigan, but eventually released ("Academy"). In late June 2020, Ethan and Nate's cell left for an unknown mission in Europe ("Malta"). Return Ethan appeared in Malaysia, just in time to stop Xuē Wenquan from horribly mutilating Sarah, thereby apparently preventing her future appearance, by decapitating him with a sword. ("Misdirection") He then instructed Sarah to take him to Burwood Farm, as that had been the place where he had first realised he was in love with her. Here he told Sarah his whole story, including his long-term manipulation by Hall, and where he had gone after Jumping from the Hub. He also told her that Alan Burns was a traitor, working for Hall, who tried to kill him. ("Revelations") Future At some point in the future, Ethan will lose an eye (and start wearing an eyepatch) and will gain possession of a sword. He will also entrust to Jack Harringer the USB drive that contains evidence of a mole in the London Hub. ("Luxembourg") Relationships Sarah Cunnington After meeting new recruit Sarah Cunnington, Ethan managed to persuade her to join the QIA in spite of her doubts. ("Sarah") Later, he also helped her make her first Jump, and explained what it meant when people referred to her as being a Natural. During her training, the two started to become good friends, and spent a lot of time together, ("Berlin") In November 2019, after a night out with Sarah and Cian Rose, it is suggested that Ethan may have feelings for her ("Mary"); this was further suggested given his reaction and urgency to save her from James Crick in Bethlem hospital ("Bedlam"). After rescuing her a second time, this time from Jonas Gessner at CERN, Sarah told him that Erik Draper suspected a mole working in the London Hub. She also trusted him enough to confess to the future murder of Captain Darby; Ethan assured her that he would help her find the truth and prevent the future from coming to pass ("Geneva"). During the Cornwall 2019 Mission, while under the threat of death, Ethan and Sarah kissed, and Sarah told him explicitly that she loved him. ("Cornwall") While on the subsequent mission in Paris, with Hafiz's help, he went on a romantic date with Sarah, attending the opera, a candle-lit dinner and a moonlight stroll by the Seine. He also gave her an exquisite alexandrite necklace (this being her birthstone). ("Enora") A week later, they went on a date, on Christmas Eve, and then later returned to Sarah's flat. As things progressed towards the bedroom and they were almost at the point of having sex, Ethan received a text message on his smartwatch and immediately stopped, telling Sarah that he'd made a mistake and that he had a girlfriend, after which he then left immediately without giving any further explanation. ("Ethan") The break-up caused much tension between them, especially when they had to work closely together on the Dubai mission ("Dubai", "Milcha"). Several weeks later, after Ethan was critically injured during the New Philadelphia 2263 mission, they began to reconcile their relationship, in spite of Ethan's girlfriend Kate Lewis showing up. However, after Sarah learned that Ethan was the mole in the London Hub, he fled, but before he did, the last thing he said to her was that he loves her ("Tom"). When Ethan later returned and explained his side of everything, Sarah told him that even though he had hurt her more than she'd ever been hurt before, she still loved him nonetheless, and she forgave him. ("Revelations", "Reclamation") Ethan was noticeably concerned when he found out Sarah was pregnant ("Rome"). Tasneem Hafiz Ethan has a good working relationship with Captain Hafiz, who often bows to his technical knowledge. After she learned about Sarah's feelings for Ethan, Hafiz helped him set up a romantic date in Paris for them both ("Enora") However, following his dumping of Sarah on Christmas Eve, Hafiz immediately began acting much more hostilely towards him ("Dubai"), and this only intensified after he was revealed as the traitor and fled ("Luxembourg"). Tom Burt Ethan had a good working relaitionship with Agent Burt, although this was somewhat damaged after Ethan dumped Sarah on Christmas Eve. Tom, suspicious about the circumstances surrounding the Paris mission, hacked into Ethan's phone to try and uncover information about it. When Ethan later confronted him about this, he covered for Enora - who has been responsible for faking the mission - by lying to Tom, claiming he had set the mission up in order to create a valid excuse to go on a date with Sarah without his girlfriend finding out ("Ethan", "Milcha"). Lately, their relationship has been improving, in spite of Ethan's break-up with Sarah ("Dorody"). However, this was ruined after the revelation that he was the traitor, which came as a shock to Tom ("Luxembourg"). Ethan later ashamedly revealed to Sarah that he had set Tom up under Hall's orders and blackmail ("Revelations"). Enora Gallou During the Paris 1994 mission, after Sarah realised that Enora was targetting Louis White, he and Sarah tracked Enora down using his secret uplink to the Eye. Once Sarah had managed to talk Enora down from committing a quantum infraction, Ethan assured Enora that they would go through with the mission, even though it was fake, in order to maintain her alibi ("Enora"); Ethan later corroborated this further by lying to Tom, claiming that he set up the mission in order to get an opportunity to take Sarah out on a date ("Milcha"). Once he was revealed as the mole in the London Hub, Ethan was forced to go into hiding. However, before he left, he told Cian to pass the message on to Hall that he was the one responsible for hacking into the Eye Interface, therefore covering for Enora ("Tom"). Cian Rose Ethan and Cian are great friends, who often socialise outside of work. They also frequently engage in friendly banter. However, after Ethan dumped Sarah on Christmas Eve, Cian has seemed to be a little frostier towards him ("Dubai"). After being uncovered as the mole in the London Hub, Ethan held Cian at gunpoint while he scrambled the Hub's logs, so that when he Jumped, he would not be able to be tracked ("Tom"). Jack Harringer In spite of Sarah sleeping with Jack in Dubai, at some point in the future, Ethan will claim that Jack is one of the few people left in the world that he can trust, and give him the USB drive that contains evidence that he is the traitor and instruct him to give it to Enora Gallou - although at some point between giving it to Jack and Jack giving it to Enora, the data somehow changed to instead 'prove' Tom as the traitor instead. ("Luxembourg", "Revelations") Later, Ethan and Jack appear to be working together in order to find Jarrad Foley ("Sides"). Brent Hall Almost right from the start, Director Brent Hall manipulated and blackmailed Ethan into doing all his dirty work, including the murder of Ansar Jilani, breaking Sarah Cunnington's heart in order to force her into exploring her Natural abilities, and framing Tom Burt as the mole. However, Ethan gradually came to first resent, then despise Hall for this, until he was finally revealed as the mole himself and had to flee. ("Revelations") Miranda Davenport During his secret work for Hall while at the QIA, Ethan often worked alongside Miranda, who soon developed an infatuation for him. However, Ethan - who was in love with Sarah - did not return her affections, something that drove Miranda to intense jealousy. ("Revelations") After Miranda was ordered to murder Jarrad Foley in 2011, Ethan - forewarned by Jack Harringer - followed her there. He seduced and slept with her in order to prevent her from achieving her goal, but then left while she was sleeping. ("Rupa") In spite of his negative feelings towards her, Ethan immediately came to Miranda's aid after she was severely beaten by Marcus Anderson, leaving only when Miranda told him that Sarah was pregnant ("Rome"). Erik Draper Following his absconsion from the QIA, Ethan appears to now be working for Draper. In late April 2020, Draper sent him undercover to infiltrate The Circle. ("Unnatural") Cal 'Nick' Nicholson Nick is very hostile towards Ethan, especially after learning the truth about his past ("Change"). Appearances Season One 1Uncredited, 2Flashbacks, 3Credited as Special Guest Star Season Two 1Credit only, 2Flashforward Unanswered Questions * Why are he and Jack looking for Jarrad Foley? * Who is the 'girlfriend' that Jack spoke of in Sides"? ** ''Was it Miranda? Trivia Ethan is Sarah's Anchor. ("Berlin") Ethan lived in a flat in Walthamstow. ("Ethan") As of "Luxembourg", Ethan was no longer billed as a Starring cast member for the rest of Season One. However, for Season Two he was once again billed as Starring, taking the final 'and' credit as of "Sides". Ethan Taylor is portrayed by Will Glenn for both photographic and vocal performances.Category:Characters